


Always & Forever isn’t always AND forever

by ClashofShips



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: ALL VAMPIRES - Freeform, GOOD FATHER MIKAEL, Hexing, Magic, NOLA WITCHES HATES THE MIKAELSONS, Other, VAMPIRE FREYA, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: It was no secret that the witches of New Orleans and their ancestors hated the Mikaelsons, just as it wasn’t a secret that they hated the eldest and the hybrid more, what with their need to cause mayhem everywhere they go and no caring about who got hurt in the process as long as it wasn’t one of them because of their foolish ‘Always & Forever’ promise. What would happen if one of them was to commit the most unforgivable sin? Let’s see if Always & Forever will remain so.





	Always & Forever isn’t always AND forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so I was away on a holiday and just got back. I mostly been reading and not writing however I did managed to write this two shots before going away so I thought I post. If you’re following my other TO Freelin story then don’t worry, next chapter will be up soon even though I’m going back to work on Monday. I will try to go back to weekly updates as I want to finish the story already, anyway. Hit me with what y’all think, peace. x

Title: Always & Forever isn’t always AND forever.

Summary: It was no secret that the witches of New Orleans and their ancestors hated the Mikaelsons, just as it wasn’t a secret that they hated the eldest and the hybrid more, what with their need to cause mayhem everywhere they go and no caring about who got hurt in the process as long as it wasn’t one of them because of their foolish ‘Always & Forever’ promise. What would happen if one of them was to commit the most unforgivable sin? Let’s see if Always & Forever will remain so. 

Background: Freya isn’t a witch but an original vampire, she’s also faster and stronger than the rest of her siblings (including Klaus) being the first Mikaelson born. Klaus is still their half sibling however Mikael loved him as his own. Esther after making the deal with Dahlia she told Mikael everything so when Dahlia came to collect little Freya, Mikael and his Vikings men fought and trapped her, Esther recognising her default in failing her sister tried making amends but it didn’t work Dahlia remained cold hearted driving Esther to become obsessed with keep on trying this drove her and Mikael apart. During one of their heated argument Esther ended up breaking their vows and slept with Hansel but she told Mikael right after also confessing she might be with child, Mikael instead looked passed it as he loved his wife and raised Klaus as his. The decision to turn her children into vampires came once Klaus’ father & his pack stormed the vikings village killing the Mikaelsons’ youngest, Henrik, during the battle Dahlia managed to escape disappearing until she became stronger and powerful. She came back to end Esther’s family bringing along with her the only weapon capable of killing an original vampire, as she stormed the village killing dozens of people whom were protecting the Mikaelson, Mikael managed to get his children to flee making them promise to never stop until they were safe. He died trying to distract Dahlia so she won’t get his children while they flee, Esther the only one remained watched as her husband fall onto the hands of her sister and her children on the run for their lives, the mother of six original vampires battled Dahlia until the end however Dahlia being more powerful had the upper hand and took her sister’s life before burning the whole village down. The siblings continued to run together, making enemies and maybe a few friends but mostly enemies. Despite all the betrayal, heartache, paranoia, they still had each other’s back. Always and Forever truly. It wasn’t until they found themselves in New Orleans where they finally made a home for themselves, finally in peace.

-PRESENT-

Elijah was at the conservatory room with his siblings, Rebekah now the youngest sibling after the death of their brother Henrik was busy doing yoga on the mat on the floor, Kol the rebellious of the sibling was playing a sole game of pool on his own and Finn, the second oldest of the Mikaelson sibling was sitting in front of Elijah as the two indulge in a game of chess. Elijah remembers how Finn had struggled with the aspects of being a vampire, he hated it and he made sure his siblings knew of this everyday, it got too much so that klaus had ended up daggering him. Elijah can’t say none of them haven’t fallen a victim of Klaus’ daggering, whether it was due to paranoia or his siblings disagreeing with him. The disagreement was usually how Freya usually ends up a victim of the dagger as she was not okay with Klaus’ method of dealing with the rest of his siblings however whenever he would pull the dagger out, the two would act like nothing had happened, they were truly two peas in a pod. Yes Klaus listens to Elijah but only selectively as he chooses however when Freya speaks Niklaus listens, Elijah didn’t know if that was because Freya was the eldest or maybe its due with the fact that both were almost the same. Sadistic, paranoid, having a flare for dramatic but the bond between those two was at times hard to explain. Everyone who has felt victim of theirs would tell you it was never a good thing to deal with both the hybrid and the eldest Mikaelson at the same time. 

“Come on brother, I’m waiting” Elijah taunts with a smirk looking at Finn through hooded eyes.

“This is impossible!” Groans Finn, trying to be as calculating as possible “how does one manage to beat you in this game!” He says frustrated, they been here for hours and each round Elijah had claim victorious.

The third oldest chuckles “you simply cannot” as he moved his play “checkmate” he grins at Finn’s annoyance. Since they were young Elijah has always been great at the game, nobody could beat him even their own father who had taught him the game.

“Bloody hell!” He groans before being interrupted by a frantic familiar voice. 

“ELIJAH!” The voice calls out in distraught.

“FINN!” It continues.

Kol stopped midway through his game , Rebekah’s eyes flashes open from her meditation and the siblings looked at one another as they listen to the mistakable cry of pain, wasting no time the siblings abandoned what they were doing and quickly raced down where the voice was coming from...the front of the compound. As they come to a stop they took sight of their eldest sibling, the first thing they noticed was the blood, it was so much it was really hard to miss even if you were not a vampire. The woman was covered by it, the top she wore was bloody, her mouth dripping down to her chin, blood.

“Freya...” Elijah breathes, the blood smelling all too familiar yet he couldn’t place a finger on it just yet.

“Bloody hell” Rebekah heaves, she wanted to gag at such sight, which was ironic cause she lives and breathes blood.

“Help me” Freya cries, falling down to her knees in defeat, her head hang low in hopes that her siblings won’t see the shame in her eyes and that’s when the siblings finally noticed the blood wasn’t their sisters “I have done a terrible thing” she cries, her tears flowing like river, her eyes was blood shot red and face wet. Her siblings have never seen her like this, so distraught! The only time being when they had learn of the death of their parents, their father in particular. Being the father’s daughter she was. Freya took Mikael’s death the hardest to the point where she vow to find their aunt and end her, her own life be damn and if it hasn’t been for her siblings she would have follow suite to her words and now here she was, distraught once again.

“Tell us what happened” Finn spoke gently levelling himself to his sister’s kneeling position. He loves all of his siblings however Freya was always his favourite due to the two of being being born first, they were practically twins with the age gaps.

Freya finally brought her head up and stared into Finn’s eyes “Niklaus...” she starts looking around the rest of them before focusing back on Finn “I did a terrible thing...forgive me brother, I, I couldn’t stop” She pleads sobbing hysterically “I couldn’t stop!” She broke down all over again “I didn’t mean to...” she mutters to herself but with vampire hearing her siblings was able to hear her.

“Talk to us” Rebekah spoke finally able to get a hold of herself, moves toward Finn and Freya on the ground however the woman seemed to not have heard her as she kept muttering to her “FREYA!” Rebekah calls forcefully grabbing onto her sister’s shoulders to look at her only to accidentally look into her mind, Rebekah gasps as she was let into Freya’s mind.

-A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO-

(LAFAYETTE CEMETERY)

“This is ridiculous!” Yells a figure standing in a circle, as the rest of her coven who was still alive stood outside the circle while she rants “how many of our brothers and sisters have to fall to the hands of the Mikaelson! They go about as if they are the untouchable! They kill! Destroy! As they please and nobody says anything!” She booms in anger.

“And what do you want us to do? Huh?” Another voice spoke, this time a young man, younger than the woman that stood in the circle “you go after one Mikaelson you get all of them, times 10!” He cries.

“That’s not good enough! We cannot allow this to continue any further! We are the most powerful witches in this city and yet we fall at the hands of those monsters! Today we change that. Let’s see just how their always and forever stands when they are fighting each other.” She grins to the young man’s confusion while the rest of the crowd voices their agreement.

“And what are you going to do?” He asks, he hated the Mikaelson as much as the next person but he really did not want to die in their hands when whatever his coven was planning backfires.

“The Mikaelsons’ downfall” she chuckles as her eyes took in a sinister look.

-THE FRENCH QUARTERS/ALLY-WAY-

“Oh come now, this isn’t fun at all if you’re just going to beg...is it!” Laughs one Klaus Mikaelson as he holds another one of his many victims against the wall.

“Please...” he begs feeling his life force deeming by the hold on his airways, just as he was about to beg again his neck was snapped.

“FREYA!” Klaus calls as he watch his sister take hold of his prey then sunk her teeth into his neck draining him of his blood before dropping him onto the floor.

“Brother, how many times? Don’t play with the food” she smirks licking the corner of her mouth off the drip of blood.

“Well thanks a lot...this imbecile was tormenting the good bartender and I wanted his death to last” he spoke looking annoyed as his sister gave him an apologetic smile.

“You should have said, I would have helped you” she spoke while flashing him her famous smirk full of dimples, to Klaus’ annoying. Nobody hurts his favourite bartender and gets away with it. Klaus sighs but couldn’t help but admire the pale expression on the guy’s face thanks to his sister, bending down he examines the corpse.

“Why don’t you go check on Camille and I will clean this mess up” Freya says after a while gestures at the corpse.

Klaus stands up to his full height, turning to his sister “No, Cami and I exchanged a few words so it wouldn’t be good if I go. You check on her for me and I will take out the trash.”

“Fine, you’re lucky I like Camille better than I like you brother” she smirk showing Klaus that she was teasing before speeding away.

-T.O-  
“Coming!” Camille calls as she paddles barefoot toward the front door at the sound of knocking. She knew it couldn’t be Klaus cause he would just show up through her window and as much as Cami didn’t want to see him at the moment after the fiasco he put up in Rousseau's. Reaching the door she clicks off all the locks before pulling the door open and groaning at the person standing there.

“Cami.” States Freya with a wide smile while the other woman rolls her eyes. 

“Freya, come on in” She invités moving away from the door to let the vampire in.

As Freya steps through Camille’s threshold she felt a sudden whiplash making her close her eyes for second groaning.

“Are your okay?” The blonde asks concerned as Freya’s shake of head to get a hold of herself and her surroundings. 

“Um yeah.” She clears her throat still confused and dazed

“If you’re here because Klaus sent you here then you can kindly see yourself out.” Cami starts after making sure Freya was alright, she then began moving further into the room.

“What? Send me? No way...I was just in the neighbourhood” she grins all her dimples in display.

“Mmhmm” Camille hums knowing the other woman was lying but let it slide “either way, I want you to tell your brother to stop lurking around me, I don’t need him breathing down my neck twenty four seven” Cami spoke, hands on her waist as Freya chuckles.

“You know Niklaus, he doesn’t fare well with instructions” she shrugs just as Camille was about to open her mouth, Freya suddenly felt weird, her whole body language changed as she looked straight at the blonde.

“God you’re such an ungrateful bitch!” Freya suddenly growls.

“Excuse me?” Cami questions, confused and shocked at the suddenly change of demeanour from the woman.

“You must enjoy having my brother chase after you, don’t you camille” she spoke, a sick angry look plastered on her face as she moved like a predator after a prey and the blonde woman had the right mind to stay away from her.

“Freya you know that’s not true, Klaus- it’s complicated.” She argues however in a flash Freya had her pressed against the wall holding her in place with her vampire strength. 

“How do you think my brother feels when you show everyone affection but him!” She growls slamming Cami hard against the wall she held her on.

The blonde groans as she felt her head throb and stars danced across her eyes. “Freya, stop” she whimpers, her vision a little hazy.

“NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I AM A CENTURY OLD VAMPIRE, I DO NOT TAKE COMMANDS FROM FRAGILE LITTLE HUMANS!” She yells before striking Cami hard across the face sending her tumbling onto the hard floor. Camille cries out loudly in pain as her back connected onto the coffee table, groaning she tries to crawl away from Freya.

“Please Freya, stop” she cries as a visible bruise began forming on her beautiful skin, looking at the Mikaelson, Cami can see the woman wasn’t there anymore, her eyes once beautiful mischievous green was now black as coal and Camille realised Freya had been hexed just like her uncle and brother had been before. At this moment Camille knew it was either she fought one the most oldest, strongest vampire even if her chances was slim or get killed and Cami did not want to die today so with all the strength she can master Camille reaches out blindly grabbing at whatever her hand can reach and slamming it onto Freya who was trying to grab at her.

The vampire growls, doubling in pain as the lamp smashed into the side of her head and Cami took that opportunity to run for the door, only you can’t really run from a vampire as Cami found her exit blocked by Freya who looked even more madder than before. “You will pay for that!” She growls grabbing the young woman by the hair before throwing her across the room sending her sliding against the floor.

Camille groans in pain as blood sipped from the side of her head, nose and mouth. The pain almost making her blackout, she continued moaning in pain as her eyes began shutting from the throbbing pain in her head, as her head lolled side to side she watched with hooded eyelids as Freya approached her with blank expression, the vampire crept slowly toward her.

“Poor, fragile Camille. My brother is so worried of breaking you that he has you locked in some sort of bottle like a delicate flower!” She rants kneeling down so she was at the same level as Camille. “Let’s see just how delicate you are” she spoke a twisted smirk on her face before grabbing at the bartender’s top and tiering it apart to expose the woman’s chest.

“Don’t...please” the blonde breathes out, pain and fear combined. Freya growls at the plead before bringing her hand down and striking her across the cheek.

“SHUT UP! I’m doing Niklaus a favourite, don’t you think Cami!” She spoke with such venom, Camille had a hard time recognising the once gentle although a little paranoid woman she has gotten to know. As she was lost in her thoughts of the good time she lost sight of what was happening in the present until she felt the tale tell of zipper being undone and once she realises it she started kicking, screaming and fighting. How her neighbours weren’t able to hear all these commercial was a mystery to her than again whoever has hexed Freya probably has something to do with it. As she tries fighting Freya’s strong hold the vampire grew angry with all of her strength she held Cami down “STOP!” She yells only making Cami fight harder, the blonde will die before she let what she knew was about to happen to her happen especially in the hands of the sister of the guy she has deep feelings for.

“Freya please, you don’t want to do this...you don’t want to hurt me, Freya snap out of it!” She pleads however it fell upon death ears “THINK ABOUT KLAUS, FREYA!” Yells Camille, praying and hoping something will click and it was as if something did click as Freya suddenly stumbled away from her groaning in pain, her eyes flashing black to green a few times before settling back to its normal colours, her breathing hard.

“Camille?” She questions looking confused, her eyes moved around the place, taking in its mess before landing on Cami who was still on the floor, topless, her pants half way off her legs breathing heavily, fear colouring her eyes “what- you’re hurt” she took noticed of the many bruises and cuts on the young woman, Camille breathed in relief at the concern in Freya’s words “what’s-“ She barely got out when she felt a shooting pain in her head, the veins in her eyes poking out, this overwhelming feeling of blood, murderous overcome her, her eyes once more turned back to Cami. Black as coal.”

“No no no, Freya-“ she moved so quick that Camille didn’t see her coming until her teeth sunk onto her skin and the blonde let out a shrill scream. As Freya’s teeth digged deeper into Cami’s neck the blonde suddenly gasps in agonising pain as she felt rough fingers thrusts inside her and the blonde blacked-out.

_

Freya suddenly exhaled loudly sitting bolted up, she looked outside and realised the sun had gone down her foggy mind confused to where she was while her eyes started scanning her surrendering, as they move she suddenly saw another figure laying on the floor, naked with blood painting their body and Freya moves quickly toward the unmoving body and turned them around, gasping loudly once she realised who it was.

“Cami?” She states, her words trembling as she tries to listen for the girl’s heartbeat and finding none “no no no, Cami!” She took her lifting her head up biting onto her wrist and bringing it to her mouth but nothing happened “CAMI!” Then she was suddenly hit with all that has happened, coming to she gasped loudly laying the girl back on the floor as the realisation of what she has done came crushing down on her. She did this, she hurt Cami, she- she suddenly found herself throwing up unable to say the word, she couldn’t be here she couldn’t, with that thought in mind she sped away. If she had stayed a few more seconds she would have seen as Camille took in her first breath as a reborn vampire. 

-PRESENT-

The siblings all sat there in silence, each gathered in their own corner at the compound entrance deep in thought. Elijah has always been the one able to know what to say or do in any given time but was left without anything to say, what do you even say to something like this? In all the years him and his siblings have been alive nothing like this has ever happened, he knew with his whole heart Klaus will see this as a betrayal, a betrayal so deep Elijah was afraid he probably would never forgive Freya. He has never seen Klaus care for someone as he does Camille, the blonde really calms the devil in his brother, he’s not so murderous when Camille is around and now she was gone and by the hand of his own sister. Elijah pushes himself off the wall he stood leaning on.

“This is an act of war, the witches of New Orleans have gone far!” He roars, you didn’t have to be a genius to know they had a hand in Freya’s lost of control, since the Mikaelsons have settled here these witches have made it their business to try and run them out in town however nothing had worked in the past and this time Elijah was afraid their agenda was something else entirely.

“And then what brother! Cami is dead!” Kol booms, it wasn’t that he worried about what Klaus would do because if anyone is capable of taking Klaus was Freya, his worried was the fact that Freya would let herself die before she hurt her siblings and Nik, well when he’s full of rage he does the unthinkable and plus he really liked Camille, the woman was the only friend his Davina had. How can these witches do this! “Nothing we do is going to bring her back! And soon Nik will find out and hell will break loose!” He stood on his feet throwing a couple of chairs making Rebekah who was busy staring at their sister jump a little.

Rebekah’s eyes moved from Kol after his outburst to Freya, the youngest of the siblings have never seen her sister so lost and haunted like this. In their lives as vampires they have killed many, the first time they killed someone they were all scared but had their mother with them through everything but this time Rebekah can tell it was different. Well how can it not be when the person you were responsible for ending their life was someone you have come to know and even consider part of your family?

“She needs to clean up” she spoke her voice barely above a whisper “come on sister, let’s get you cleaned up” the younger woman moved toward her sister, crouched down to her level trying to help her up, it seemed to be a challenged as Freya wasn’t making any effort to move “Freya come on!” Rebekah calls in hopes of snapping the woman out of it. 

“Niklaus” the blonde vampire whispers blankly staring ahead as if she didn’t hear or see Rebekah at all.

“We will worry about Niklaus later sister, for now please let Rebekah help you clean up” Finn spoke gently crouching down where his sisters were.

“I-“ however Freya barely let out her whole sentence when a voice boom full of rage.

“FREYA!” 

And everyone knew exactly who that booming, chilling voice belonged to...Klaus. 

TBC....

I had to split this in two cause there’s still a few base to cover. Until then...


End file.
